blehfandomcom-20200214-history
Activities- The Witches
'THE WITCHES ' You just read the story of a boy and his grandmother who save England from witches. Did you like this story? What did you like about it? ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Make a poster on how to recognise a witch. ' Read the chapter on how to recognize witches. Discuss and compile a list of characteristics and clues that could help you spot a witch. Make a poster warning people about witches. Draw a picture of a witch in disguise. Captions are very important when you make posters. Write down some captions that provide information on how to spot a witch. Use the space below. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' You can also make a missing poster for one of the children who went missing, according to the grandmother’s tales. Bruno Jenkins can be included in this list. 'RECIPE FOR DISASTER! ' Read the chapter “The Recipe”. Come up with a similar magical recipe, something a witch could use. (It need not necessarily be a recipe for turning children into vermin – it could also be a cure for the witches’ itchy heads!) 'NEWSPAPER REPORT ' Read the chapter “The Triumph”. Pretend you are a journalist and that you were present at the restaurant where all the witches got turned into mice. Write a newspaper report on the same. Remember, newspaper articles need to cover the 4 Ws – what, where, when and who. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'CREATIVE WRITING ' The boy and his grandmother turned all the witches into mice and therefore got rid of all the witches in England. How would you (as a boy/girl) get rid of all the witches in your town/city? ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'DRAW GRANDMA ' Draw a picture of the boy’s grandmother and label her distinguishing features. 'How did Grandma lose her thumb? ' If there’s one thing the grandmother will never talk about, it is how she lost her thumb. Brainstorm as to how she might have lost her thumb. Write a diary entry from the point of view of the grandmother as to how she lost her thumb. Remind students to include: · What was the date? What time of the day did it happen? · First person pronoun · Past tense